


Confidence

by Jennart



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Other, confidence boosting, helping each other with their faults, yelling to the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Black Star and the reader work together- Black Star helping the reader be more confident, and the reader helping Black Star be more quiet.Warnings: NoneSquicks: NoneGenre: Fluff, EncouragementAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Confidence

Tsubaki had planned it all. Black Star never knew she could be so cunning. She had purposefully put him in this situation, and he hated it.

Y/N was sitting right across from him, hands clasped together and eyes cast down towards them. Their shy demeanor didn’t mean they weren’t happy: in fact, their face was alight with a smile, small laughs coming out now and again. As Black Star watched the pair, he felt the blood rush to his face. Tsubaki gave him a knowing smile.

“Well, as I was saying, I think it would be good for the two of you!” Tsubaki said, a smile on her face. Y/N nodded in agreement. “Well, I’ll leave you to it!” Tsubaki walked out of the room, not before shooting a grin at Black Star.

There was silence for a moment. Black Star rubbed the back of his neck. Y/N was looking at him curiously.

“… I probably should have been paying attention, huh? But BLACK STAR had BETTER things to think about than Tsubaki’s ramblings!” Y/N put a hand over their mouth and laughed. Blood rushed to Black Star’s face once more. How could one person accidentally be so cute?

“Well… I guess I better fill you in,” Y/N leaned back, rubbing their chin, “Hm. Well, to sum it up… Tsubaki wants us to spend more time together,” If Black Star was drinking something, he would have spit it out. He tried his hardest to stay calm, but his leg was bouncing rapidly now; face was as red as a tomato. Steam practically blew out of his ears.

Y/N didn’t seem to notice his outburst, now fiddling with the hem on their sleeve.

“She wants you to teach me to be more confident, and for me to teach you to be more… quiet,” The last word was barely a whisper, “…N-no offense, of course!” Y/N waved their hands in front of them, hoping to quell whatever anger they might have raised.

“THE GREAT BLACK STAR NEVER GETS OFFENDED AT THE TRUTH!”

Y/N flinched at his loud voice, and Black Star flinched at their reaction. It was hard to control his voice when he got excited, and this was certainly something to be excited over.

“Okay… So I guess we should begin? I think it would be easiest to teach you to be more quiet first… I-if you don’t mind, of course!” Black Star laughed loudly, fists on his hips, chest puffed out.

“WAHAH! OF COURSE, BLACK STAR WILL BE THE BEST AT BEING QUIET!” He hit his chest with a closed fist, like he did whenever he was sure of himself. It was a reassuring movement, and he needed all the assurance he could get at the moment. Being quiet wasn’t his strong suit, but if it meant spending more time with Y/N, the assassin could handle it.

“Well, if you say so…” Y/N gently rubbed the back of their neck, eyes cast towards the floor, a small smile gracing their face.

And so, the arduous training began.

“Lesson one in being quiet…” Y/N pulled out two books, “Reading. Here,” Y/N handed Black Star one of the books.

“….Black Star doesn’t like reading. It’s boring and not cool,” He turned the book over in his hands, scratching his head.

“I know you don’t normally read, but, see?” Y/N grabbed Black Star’s hands. The assassin felt his face flush. Y/N carefully flipped the book over. There was a picture of a warrior with a large sword and shining armor.

“I figured you would like this one. It’s a really simple read, so even if you aren’t good at reading you can understand everything,” Y/N let go of the book and Black Star pulled it closer to his face to get a better look at the character on the back and cover.

“…Plus, the main character kind of reminds me of you,” Y/N rubbed the back of their neck, face dusted with pink.

“How does this character remind you of the GREAT BLACK STAR?”

“Well…” Y/N hesitated, thinking, “They are really strong, like you,” Y/N gently took the book from Black Star, looking at the cover.

“They alway try their hardest to do what’s right, and they are really cool, to!” Y/N hugged the book to their chest, a big smile on their face. They handed the book back to Black Star, before pulling out their own. A lopsided smile crossed Black Star’s face.

“Now… Be quiet, and read,” Y/N smiled before leaning back in their chair, opening the book to where they left off, quickly becoming absorbed in the words on the page.

A few minutes later, Black Star wanted to ask a question about the book.

“Why does-” “Shh!” Y/N giggled before returning to their book.

A few more minutes passed.

“Does he-” “Shhhh!” Y/N laughed once more, louder this time.

A few more minutes went by, and Black Star was getting anxious. His leg started to bounce. He rolled over. Then he rolled over again.

Y/N closed their book and put it down. Black Star frowned. He didn’t want to disturb them; he didn’t want to disappoint them either.

“I can get back to reading if you want-” He was interrupted once more with a quiet shush from Y/N.

“You’ve been working so hard, let’s take a break. How about… You teach me for a while?” A large smile grew on Black Star’s face.

Soon, Black Star and Y/N were outside in an abandoned part of town. Due to a recent Kishin Egg attack, the populace were being housed elsewhere. It was nearly impossible to tell that a monster was hunting here a few days ago, other than the fact that no one was around.

“Okay. We are here… all alone… now what?” Y/N spoke.

“NOW WE SHOUT ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!” Y/N laughed at his outburst. Black Star was happy. Not only could he be loud and proud, but he could teach Y/N to do the same.

“NOW! SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD! TELL THEM HOW GREAT YOU ARE!”

“I… Am… Great!” Y/N said.

“LOUDER! That was barely talking!”

“I am great!” Y/N put a little more oomph into their cheer.

“LOUDER!!!!” Black Star laughed.

“I AM GREAT!!!!” Y/N had a huge smile on their face, cheeks pink from yelling. The pair laughed together for a moment.

“That… Actually felt pretty good,” Y/N let out a gentle laugh. Black Star looked over at Y/N and saw how happy they looked. His chest felt tight when he realized that he was the cause of that happiness.

“…Hey, Black Star. Confidence is all about speaking your mind, right?” Black Star nodded.

“Well… My mind is saying that I really like spending time with you,” Black Star’s face turned red once more while Y/N laughed. Black Star loved to see Y/N like this, open and happy, not hiding behind hands and unspoken words.

“Well, my mind is telling me that I LOVE YOU, Y/N!” Black Star’s confidence faltered when he saw Y/N stifen. A moment of silence passed.

Laughter. Y/N was laughing. Black Star relaxed. Taking a closer look at their face, Black Star saw that it was bright red. Y/N moved closer, placing their forehead against his own.

“Well, my mind is telling me that I feel the same,” It was Black Star’s turn to become bright red. The pair burst out in laughter as Black Star picked up Y/N and twirled them around.

Tsubaki was all smiles that afternoon when the pair came back after their ‘training.’ Black Star silently nodded to her, thanking her for the push he needed to confess his feelings. With an arm wrapped around Y/N, he knew that even if it meant being quiet, he would do anything to stay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 5/3/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
